


Via Suara

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: Tsukishima telah bersiap untuk menutup hari ketika Kuroo menelepon.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Via Suara

**Author's Note:**

> Karena _akhirnya_ berani nonton Haikyuu!! season 4. Saya bego perkara istilah-istilah macem nama acara dan sebagainya, jadi di sini cuma ngikutin yang ada di subtitle aja. ~~Kalo ngaco, salahnya Netflix.~~

_“Halo?”_

“Halo.”

_“Kei!”_

“Ya, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima mengempaskan diri ke tempat tidur—lelah. Satu hari ini terasa panjang dan badannya pegal-pegal.

Dan, Kuroo enggan memberinya istirahat.

_“Kau sudah pulang? Sudah sampai rumah? Sudah makan?”_

“Kalau belum, aku tak akan mengangkat teleponmu, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo terkekeh di ujung panggilan. _“Sudah siap tidur kalau begitu?”_

“Hmm. Andai kau tak mengganggu.”

_“Jahat! Aku, kan, ingin dengar suaramu!”_

“Iya, iya, Kuroo-san.”

_“Eh, kudengar Kageyama dapat undangan ke Kamp Pelatihan Junior Jepang di Tokyo, ya.”_

“Ya.”

 _“Hebat sekali!”_ Kuroo berdecak takjub. “ _Dan kau akan ke Kamp Pelatihan Simulasi Junior?”_

“Ya. Di Shiratorizawa.”

Lagi, kapten tim Nekoma itu menyuarakan kekagumannya. _“Berarti kau dianggap pemain yang menjanjikan, dong. Eh, tapi kau memang main bagus sekali di final kemarin.”_

Setitik hangat perlahan merayap melingkupi kedua pipi Tsukishima—ia tak peduli pujian, _tapi yang satu ini datang dari Kuroo._ “Terima kasih, Kuroo-san.”

_“Tapi jarimu sudah tak apa-apa, kan?”_

“Ya. Sudah bisa main seperti biasa.”

 _“Bagus kalau begitu.”_ Satu jeda pendek mengisi jarak di antara mereka sebelum Kuroo kembali angkat suara. _“Hei, Kei.”_

“Ya?”

_“Andai kau yang ke Tokyo.”_

Bukannya Kei tak memikirkan hal yang sama. Kamp Pelatihan Junior adalah batu loncatan yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Lebih-lebih kalau terpilih menjadi perwakilan junior se-Jepang, terbuka sudah satu tingkap ke kesempatan yang lebih besar. Tentu saja ia berpikir andai saja ia yang terpilih alih-alih Kageyama.

“Ya. Andai aku yang ke Tokyo—”

_“Nanti kita bisa ketemu.”_

_Ah._

Kuroo memiliki intensi yang berbeda, rupanya.

“Mmm. Sayang sekali, ya, Kuroo-san.”

 _“Kalau kau ke sini, nanti kuajak jalan-jalan. Lihat Tokyo Tower. Lalu ke Skytree. Lalu kita bisa makan di kedai ramen langgananku.”_ Tsukishima bisa menangkap kecewa di embusan napas Kuroo yang keras, tajam menusuk telinga. _“Aku kangen kau, Kei.”_

_Kangen kau, Kei._

Tsukishima berbalik telungkup, wajah membenam di bantal empuk yang baru ia sadar sarungnya telah Ibu ganti mungkin tadi pagi. Kapan terakhir mereka bertemu? Sudah berbulan-bulan lalu ketika Kuroo menyempatkan datang berkunjung, itu pun tak bisa lama karena esoknya ia sudah harus kembali ke Tokyo. Tentu rindu Kuroo sudah membuncah-buncah, tak peduli berapa banyak waktu terluang untuk mereka mengurung diri dalam sambungan telepon di waktu senggang.

Tak cukup. Bahkan terkadang, di hari-hari sepi, Tsukishima sendiri merasa tak cukup.

Kangen.

Ia memejamkan mata, terbayang-bayang sosok berisik agak genit menyebalkan banyak mau tapi menyimpan sejuta sayang untuknya.

_Ya... kangen sekali._

“Aku juga kangen Kuroo-san.”

Tak ada suara. Tsukishima kembali membuka mata, lalu mengecek layar ponsel, memastikan koneksi mereka tak terputus.

Tidak, mereka masih terhubung.

“Kuroo-san?” panggilnya. “Kuroo-san, apa suaraku tak kedengaran?”

 _“Kedengaran.”_ Oh, Kuroo masih di sana. _“Aku cuma—hatiku barusan meledak karena Kei manis sekali.”_

Setitik hangat kembali menyapa; kali ini tak hanya di pipi, namun menyebar di sekujur tubuh dan lalu memusat di dada. “Aku hanya bilang kangen,” gumamnya pelan, berharap Kuroo tak menyadari suaranya yang tersipu-sipu.

_“Ya itu intinya! Selama kita pacaran, kau tak pernah bilang kangen; baru kali ini! Ah, Kei, aku jadi tambah kangen! Sampai jadi mau nangis... hiks.”_

Kuroo selalu dramatis dan sentimental kalau sudah menyangkut Tsukishima. Seringnya ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pacarnya itu, namun untuk kali ini saja, ia bisa sedikit mengerti.

“Dasar berlebihan.”

_Saking kangennya sampai ingin menangis._

_“Biar. Aku kangen Kei. Kangen kangen kangen.”_

Senyumnya tersembunyi di balik lindungan bantal yang sarungnya telah Ibu ganti mungkin tadi pagi.

_Aku juga kangen Kuroo-san. Kangen kangen kangen._


End file.
